drakegrahamfandomcom-20200213-history
Unusual
"Unusual" is a song by American recording artist Trey Songz, released as the fourth official single from his fourth studio album, Passion, Pain & Pleasure (2010).[2] featuring Drake. It is produced by Pop Wansel, Oak, Dexter Wansel, Ezekiel Lewis and Drake. Release and Reception "Unusual" was sent by Atlantic Records and Songbook for urban contemporary airplay on May 17, 2011.[3] The song debuted at number eighty-five on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart dated October 16, 2010, and went on to peak at forty-eight[4] Upon release, "Unusual" re-entered the chart at ten and has since peaked at number seven on the R&B chart in its twenty-fourth charting week.[5] It also debuted at #90 on theBillboard Hot 100 and has reached a current peak of #68. [6] Lyrics Songz Talking And I Wouldn’t Be Me If I Didn’t Get A Little Nasty Na Na Na Na Na Na Na (x3) 1 How `bout we just move over , And just do it where we at How `bout you just lift that skirt up Ohh . . . We can be bad That place that ain’t been touched , I’m feeling on it I’ll let you sit through, keep spinning on it Girl . . . Giddy Up Giddy Up , Take me on a ride to ecstasy You don’t wanna bump bump then take a nap You just wanna bump bump bring right back Watch me I’ma heat it up , beat it up ohhh Chorus I know you’re tired of the usual, usual, usual I can give you more than the usual Not your regular , Tell you what , Let me touch You gon’ feel something unusual, unusual, unusual I’m not gon’ do what the usual, Not your regular, Tell you what , Let me touch You gon’ feel something unusual 2 I wanna do the wicked things you never do What if we get it while your friends was in the room Is that too hot for ya ? Don’t you feel bad, Let em feel sexy We can make a sex room wherever we go Take it to the restroom, they ain’t gotta know No . . Ohh . . Watch me heat it up, Beat it up Woo .. Hey! Do You hear me girl ? Watch me heat it up, Beat it up Woo Chorus Songz Talking That’s the run (Check) Cinema (Check) On the hood (Check) Of The Car (Check) On the top (Check) On the beach Drake This that other shit You know you ask for it I might just save you some money , And getcha passport So You can come to me city , I’ll take you all over And Hit you on the balcony , Just don’t fall over Send me a picture baby , you know I’d never leak it I know you got something recent , For someone decent Why you laughing out loud , I’m serious Bring your girl if you a little bi-curious Please ; Please No Storytelling of others I promise you gon’ love it I would never let you down Feel like I might of perfected , All the things that you’ve expected And you gon’ know it when you bring your ass around Motherfu- Oh! Chorus Songs Get it all different kind of ways All different places Look at the many little faces you making But can you take it Ohh Y’all thought I was nasty last year End Music Video Category:Singles featuring Drake Category:Singles